A Journey To Heaven
by DaylaIsMyName
Summary: A bible fanfic. Lilly (Or Lilith) is Lucifer's daughter, she admits that she is taking a journey from Hell to Heaven, to TRY and annoy some angels.


**Okay, so I was inspired to write this fanfic because I used to write fanfictions about Lucifer and what would maybe happen if he had a daughter. In no way do I mean to cause any offence to any religion. Sorry if it sucks! Enjoy! **

The sounds of heels sounded the halls of Hell. Minor demons that were coming out of the rooms, quickly retreated back in at the sight of her. She kept her gaze forward, until she came to a great, big metal door. That's when she looked down and turned around, holding her chest as she was beginning to panic.

She was a pretty young girl, with long, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore black high heels and a black dress, with a black silken ribbon tied to her waist. She was nothing like her father, Lucifer, or some would call Satan. She worried too much, but sometimes she was a little bit of a 'mean girl', only when she wanted to be of course.

"Okay, how should I put this?"

The young girl began to think, tapping her foot in the process.

"Dad, I'm on a jour- Perfect!"

The girl knocked on the double doors, her heart pounding in her chest. The talking inside suddenly stopped, and after a minute the doors opened, revealing Lucifer sat on his throne with some male demons sat beside him.

"Lilly, what have I told you about interuppting my meetings?"

Lilly looked around, raising an eyebrow.

"This ain't a meeting dad, this is a conversation."

Lucifer rolled his eyes at his daughter's behaviour,

"Be careful with the tone you use to me, young lady!"

Placing a hand on her hip, and placing her strength on her right leg, she looked to the walls.

"But the thing is, you say it's a meeting when it's just two walloping blobs sat beside you!"

Lucifer arose from his seat in anger, keeping his hands on the arms of his throne.

"Watch you're tounge!"

Lilly rolled her eyes, placing her sunglasses on, which were on her head.

"I'm on a journey to Heaven. With my fellow friends."

The three demons watched as the girl left the room, the guards closing the doors behind her. A metallic bang rang through the room, everyone remained silent.

Lilly's friends saw her trying to leave the gates of Hell, they rushed up to her, worried and concerned.

"Lilly, what are you doing?"

Lilly smiled, her eyes still concealed through her dark, shadowed frames.

"I'm on a journey to Heaven, are you with me or not?"

The two young females exchanged looks before nodding their heads in agreement. Lilly finally opened the gates of Hell and walked through, instantly transporting to Heaven, the two girls following behind her.

At Heaven, angels were roaming freely, laughing and joking. The minor angels hidden their wings behind their backs, while the higher up beings, such as the Archangels showed off their pure white wings, some with swords attached to their hips, and the glowing auras around their heads.

Three archangels by the names of Gabriel, Michael and Raphael were stood together, talking about important matters in Heaven. The other four were passing just messages at Earth.

All was going well, until Raphael saw the three spawn of Demons approaching. Everyone looked and to one side, letting the girls through. Lilly was the centre of attention; and she loved it! Her dark hair flowed in the light breeze at her movement, her legs slightly crossing each other in a walk, as if she was a model on the catwalk. Eventually, the other two angels turned their heads to lay their eyes upon the daughter of Lucifer.

"Well, well, well, look who we have got here girls!"

Lilly took a few more steps to stand in front of Raphael; secretly she had feelings for him but she didn't show them, knowing that their relationship could never be with who her father was.

"Three Archangels. Where are the other four?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes; never before had he met such a rude girl. Well, sometimes she was rude. Michael kept his gaze on Lilly, she was a bit shocked when she looked back at him. His blue eyes melted into her hazel pair, instantly she looked elsewhere.

"Lilly, why don't you reincarnate?"

The youngster rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hip in a locked posistion.

"You would be freed from your father; you could come here and join us, if you repented of your sins."

"Yeah, nice try, Michael. The last time I reincarnated, well let's just say it didn't turn out right."

Lilly's friend, Marie, snapped out of her slight daydream.

"Why what happened?"

Gabriel then stepped forward to answer before anyone else did.

"Lilly got killed. Demons chased after her day and night, it wasn't a pretty sight to watch; especially since I was her guardian angel-"

Lilly cut him off almost as soon as he got to that point,

"Okay, okay! There's no need to go into all that rubbish!"

After a few more minutes of cheek, the other four Archangels decided to finally make themselves known. Lilly felt them approaching, so her gaze couldn't have been torn away from them even if she tried, the power was too much.

"Lilly."

The demon minorling stared at Uriel, the one angel she did not get along with very well.

"Uriel."

Gabriel had to separate them when Uriel tried to square up to Lilly. Michael held Lilly's arm in his hand, grabbing her lightly, not too tight to cause harm but strong enough to not let her depart.

"What does your name mean again, Lilly?" Uriel asked with a sly smirk to Lilly, sarcastically, Lilly smiled back.

"Actually I was named after Lilith, so my name is really Lilith but my nickname is Lilly, for you're information."

Uriel pulled a face behind her back, Lilly's companions covering their mouths as they tried hard not to smile.

"Lilith, do you know Satan used to be an angel with us?"

Lilly slowly turned her head, her eyes squinting slightly with boiling anger inside of her.

"I'm leaving. Come on girls."

Michael let go of her upper forearm, Lilly walking away quickly. Her friends following, soon enough, they exited the gates of Heaven, instantly transporting back to Hell.


End file.
